Thornwell's Prophets
In the story, '8113', ''Thornwell's Prophets are a covert group of conspiracy theorists who believe a vague prophecy involving human extinction, a golden treasure, and the rise of a new Messiah, all set to begin in the year 8113 AD. Role in the story The name of the group derives from the inventor of the Crypt of Civilizations, Dr Thornwell Jacobs, whose inscription on the door to his underground vault was misinterpreted as ominous when found several millennia after Earth's abandonment. This began a doomsday conspiracy saying humanity was doomed to expire in the year 8113, either naturally or by some catastrophic event. The Prophets ultimately believe that in the year 8113, when the vault becomes unsealed, something inside will reveal how to prevent their extinction. Their aim was to protect Earth in order for their prophecies to come true, which ultimately led them to commit violent demonstrations (bombings, assassinations, etc) that resulted in the UFC labeling the Prophets as a terrorist group. The leader of the Prophets was called ''the Olgethorpe, whose secret identity was in fact Ambassador Io Bloodstone. She inspired her Prophets to commit acts of violence and created a pseudo-religion out of the preservationist movement. Upon her discovery, Io was arrested, trialed and executed by the UFC. The secret of the vault was subsequently left with her lover, Captain AK Rhodes, who she informed about a 'golden treasure' hidden behind the sealed ancient door. This led Rhodes to the jar of honey once he and his team later returned to the vault. The Prophets are at war with most other factions throughout the story: the UFC want them arrested and trialled for terrorist plots against Senators; Vaux tortures captured Prophets for information about the vault; Rhodes is trying to escape all memories of Io and simply wants nothing to do with them. Rhodes is actively sought by members of the Prophets out after the Olgethorpe's execution, but he is not interested in helping them until their protection is needed for Honey. Internal struggles When Honey is taken to the Prophets for safekeeping, she is hailed as a goddess. They keep her safe while Rhodes and his team are locked in a Martian prison, however, the Prophets are experiencing a power struggle of their own: several candidates are battling for the new title of Olgethorpe. Two key players emerge: Kaolin and Thenard. Kaolin represents the jealous conspirator who was promised by the Olgethorpe to inherit the 'golden key', only to learn AK, her lover, was given that privilege instead. She undergoes an intense period of spiritual enlightenment and returns to the Prophets declaring she was visited by the Spirit of the Cosmos - an ethereal ghost of the Olgethorpe - who tlold her the true path to saving humanity is to sacrifice Honey to the celestial heavens. She also begins to organise the Prophets to perform one last act of destruction against the UFC, so large that it would like destroy them all. Thenard represents a former skeptic; an older gentleman who fought in the wars, who was turned based on his disgust on Mankind in its present form: hateful and finite and all-consuming. He sought a more humble lifestyle and was drawn to the Prophets against the wishes of his family, whom still try to contact him from time to time. When other Prophets see Thenard conspiring with UFC's, they collectively want him executed, but Honey spares him, knowing he just misses his family. Thenard becomes Honey's knight, and tries to protect her from Kaolin. He is overthrown, though, and dies nobly. Upon his return, Rhodes manages to halt a sacrificial ceremony underway by Kaolin and the Prophets. He decides that there is no safe place left in the universe for Honey. He and the Rangers help plan to hijack a Martian ship capable of ferrying them both to the K3 system. The Prophets carry out their planned bombing of Capital in an attempt to also kill Honey. In the fray, Rhodes and Honey manage to escape.